


Road to recovery

by timexturner



Category: Batman - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 EPISODE 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: The aftermath of jeremiahs chemical bath and how he got his revenge on Bruce for making him fall into said chemical vat.Basically my version of how Jeremiah transformed into the joker.





	1. Chapter 1

When Bruce and Selina had left the hospital where Jeremiah was 'staying' Ecco went into Jeremiah's room. When she saw him she cried. " oh boss! I'm so sorry! I shoulda been there to protect you from that awful son of a bitch! But don't worry, puddin, I'll patch you up good as new then we can get that brat" Ecco promised as she laughed a bit. " ugh.. It's not the same without you laughing with me." She pouted. She then got an idea. " oh Ecco, you're being sentimental again, give that bullet a shake for me, hm?" Ecco said using her hands to speak as if Jeremiah were speaking to her. She giggled " of course, boss" she said as she shook her head a bit. " good girl" she said using her hand as a stand in Jeremiah. " don't worry, puddin, I'll get ya better. I promise" 

A few months later: 

" oh! And this is the time you shot Selina!" Ecco laughed again as she looked over at her boss. She sighed. She had been showing Jeremiah photos, clips, anything to get him to remember. She walked over to Jeremiah " I love you, boss. No matter what." She said as she gave him a little kiss on his forehead. She saw him slightly move his fingers. " boss?!" Ecco asked surprised that he moved at all. But as soon as she saw his fingers move, they stopped. She sighed. " maybe tomorrow" Ecco said as she did every day when she visited Jeremiah. 

As soon as she was about to leave, she heard a little ugh coming from Jeremiah's mouth. She smiled. Maybe tomorrow will be the day he wakes up. Ecco thought. 

 

But it wasn't the next day. Or the next day, or the day after that. 

5 years later:

Ecco had been coming to the hospital every single day since the accident. This time, she had come with a picnic basket full of food. " oh boss" she said as she set up the picnic for both herself and Jeremiah. " I know you probably won't wake up but, I brought us a romantic picnic." She smiled as she then used her hands again as a stand in for Jeremiah " oh thank you, Ecco, you are so nice to me while I'm in my coma" 

As soon as she said this she heard a groan come from Jeremiah. She looked over and saw him opening his eyes for the first time in years. " ugh, what is that annoying voice?" Jeremiah groaned as he blinks his eyes a couple of times. 

" boss! You're awake! Finally!" Ecco exclaimed in tears. 

" ugh, so you're the annoying voice I've been hearing in my nightmares" Jeremiah moaned 

" you... You don't know who I am?" Ecco asked him a little bit hurt that Jeremiah forgot her. 

" honestly dollface, I don't even know who _I_ am." Jeremiah said unsure of who he was. Ecco smiled 

" oh! I can tell you!" Ecco said clapping her hands. " your name is Jeremiah Valeska" Ecco smiled. Jeremiah thought about the name for a while. Ultimately deciding that he hated it. 

" no. No. That's not my name. Not anymore. Hm.. Call me mister J for now, okay, dollface?" Jeremiah, now mister J, said to Ecco. Mister J looked at his side table and noticed cards. " what are those?" He asked gesturing to the playing cards. She giggled. 

" that Chemical vat really did a number on ya, huh, mister J? These are playing cards. I can teach you if you like" Ecco offered, mister J nodded. She smiled as she grabbed the cards and started teaching him what each card did. Ecco then noticed mister J pick up the joker card. 

" what's this one do?" Mister J asked Ecco. 

" oh that's the joker, he's a wild card, gotta watch out for him. Hehe, kinda like you, right, mister J?" Ecco teased him laughing a bit. 

" interesting" mister J said as he put the card down. 

A few minutes later a doctor had a flashlight held up to mister J's eyes. "Can you please tell me your name?" 

" ugh can YOU stop flashing that thing in my face?!" Mister J asked the doctor 

" sorry, standard procedure. Your name please?" The doctor asked 

" ugh, she told me" mister J started motioning to Ecco " it was Jeremiah but I don't like that. Just call me J for now, doc" mister J said to the doctor as he saw him writing something down. 

" do you know what year it is?" The doctor continued 

" no." 

" the year is 2024, mister J, you were in your coma for 5 years." The doctor explained writing more stuff down. 

"Do you know who the mayor is?" Mister J shook his head. " how about the commissioner of the GCPD?" Again, another shake of mister J's head. 

" you know, doc, you really think if I was in a coma for FIVE FREAKING YEARS I would know what was going on today?!" Mister J yelled at the doctor. 

" just wanting to see where your head is at, mister J. Did you know you had a brother? Heh, real joker that one. He was a wild card, never knew what he was gonna do until he did it." The doctor explained 

"He's lying" a voice in mister J's head said, " you don't have a brother, just me! HAHAHAHA! Names Jay and I'm gonna teach you everything I know, mister J!" Mister J started laughing. The doctor then started laughing as well. Mister J then grabbed a scalpel from the desk and pointed it at the doctor 

" you know, doc I really appreciate your help over these 5 years, but..you did your job. And guess what? This joker's wild!" Mister J said laughing as he then sliced the man's head off with just the scalpel. " hm.." Mister J said looking at the scalpel and giving it a nice lick. "Mmm. Tasty! Dollface! Come on! We need to get outta here! Wait... Uh-huh.. Yeah... Ooh that is genius, Jay!" Mister J laughed as he then set up, to the best of his abilities, a bomb for the hospital. 

" oh! That's a brilliant idea, pud-" Ecco started but mister J grabbed her by the neck and started squeezing. He turned to her and growled a little

" just because you helped me doesn't mean I like you! Got it, dollface?" Mister J said in a dark tone. Ecco nodded. " good. Now," mister J said lifting her chin to look at him " be a good girl and let daddy work." Ecco nodded. Mister J rewarded her by giving her a peck on the forehead and a pat on the head. Mister J continued working on the bomb. After 30 or so minutes he was finished and grabbed Ecco. 

When They walked out of the hospital, mister J then got a detonator and then smirked and simply said " KA-POW!" He smiled and turned to Ecco. " now, dollface, who threw me in a chemical vat?" He said with an evil look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne woke up in a cold sweat. He knew something was wrong. He went to the living room where he saw the tv. He turned it on and turned it on GNN, hoping he was wrong. 

He wasn't. 

" the man formally known as Jeremiah valeska has escaped his hospital room today-" the reporter started but then it glitched and a shadow of a man came on screen. 

" sorry to interrupt the broadcast but-uh.. If anyone knows where Bruce Wayne is... I'd like to see him and talk to him." The shadow said in a raspy voice. Bruce gulped he never thought he'd hear that voice again. " I want to know why.." The shadow said coming into the light " YOU MESSED UP MY FACE!" The shadow said revealing his face to the world. " see... Dollface here-" when he said that Ecco went on camera and waved and said 'hi Brucie!' Only to have J shove her out of frame " -has told me that you used to be my very best friend. Now why would my best friend throw me in a chemical vat? Hm, Bruce? Why did you do this to me, Bruce? Why?" Bruce recognized the voice as Jeremiah but he had been totally altered by the chemicals. 

Bruce then, not getting enough sleep, started seeing things. He saw Jerome come on camera. 

" yeah, Brucie boy, why'd ya have to throw my brother here into a chemical vat? Now well.. He looks just like me! Did you miss me that much?" Jerome said laughing as his brother did the same. 

" master Bruce?" Alfred said getting him out of his semi sleep state. " you okay, mate? I swear you spend more time in the basement watching security cameras then the GCPD does." Alfred said to him. 

" someone has to look out for the city, Alfred" Bruce commented 

" we have the police for that, Bruce. Growing boys need their sleep you know." Alfred reminded Bruce. 

" Alfred! I'm 23! I'm not growing anymore" Bruce reminded his butler. 

" yes, well, you're still growing in my eyes, master Bruce." Bruce nodded at this. 

" Alfred, thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me. For raising me into the man I am today" Bruce said to his butler as he went over and gave the man a hug. " I dunno what I'd have done without you" 

Alfred nodded as he broke the hug " yes, well, I suggest you get some sleep, master Bruce. You were muttering Jerome's name." Alfred put his hand on Bruce's shoulder " you don't have to worry about them anymore, Bruce. Jerome is dead and his brother is-" Bruce un muted the tv and there was a report on Jeremiah escaping the hospital but now going by the name J. " has...escaped"


	3. Chapter 3

" puddin, a lot has changed in the last 5 years, you sure you wanna get back into the scene?" Ecco asked mister J they entered their hideout, or rather the place were Ecco had been living for the past 5 years. 

" of course! Somebody has to be the king of this place." Mister J said as he noticed a lot of pictures of him with kiss marks on them. Mister J just smirked at Ecco. " heh. You must have missed me a hell of a lot, huh, dollface?" Ecco nodded. " Mmm." Mister J said walking over to Ecco. He lifted her chin to face him "don't worry now, dollface. Daddy's home now." Mister J said as Ecco then broke down and cried as she hugged him. 

" I'm so so sorry, mister J, I shoulda protected you when you went into ace chemicals! I shoulda stopped that brat! It's my fault you look like this!" Ecco said sniffling a bit. 

" shh, shh, shh, dollface, it's not your fault. It's that rich idiot brats fault." Mister J did the best he could to comfort Ecco. Ecco nodded. Mister J then noticed a dartboard. A picture of his brother, or rather the picture of the voice in his heads, was on the dartboard. Mister J turned to Ecco. " dollface did I used to have staples along my face?" 

Ecco wanted to tell mister J the truth but she thought it was best if he not know about his dead brother. She simply nodded. " you hated the way you looked. You asked Bruce to see if he could fix you, he agreed, but Bruce took you to ace chemicals instead and threw you in a chemical vat." Ecco lied trying to come up with a believable story. 

Mister J walked back over to her " I have a feeling your lying to me... But since I can't remember what happened to me in the past lets just say my backstory is not important. It can be... Hm.. Multiple choice if you will hahaha!" 

" I have to go over there, Alfred! He had no brain activity! How can someone with no brain activity escape?!" Bruce asked Alfred almost yelling. 

" well, he does have that little friend of his, Master Bruce. Although she has been missing for five years..." Alfred reminded him of Ecco. " maybe she changed her looks and name?" 

" Ecco! How could I forget her?! She probably helped him! Ugh! How come we didn't throw her in jail?!" Bruce yelled releasing his mistake. 

"Probably because no one could find her after the chemicals altered the Gotham river." Bruce nodded calming down a bit. " master Bruce, it's not your fault. Nothing about Jeremiah is your fault. He is product of his own insanity." Alfred said as he put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. 

" I need to find them, Alfred. I want... I need things to be better between us." Bruce said " maybe, just maybe, I can help him. He has no memory, besides what Ecco has probably told him, but he has no memory of anything in his past. Maybe I can help him become a better person" 

" just be careful, master Bruce. If simply talking to him doesn't work, I might have a backup plan for you" Alfred said to him giving him the okay to go ahead. 

" I love you, Alfred" Bruce said. Alfred smiled. 

" and I you, master Bruce. You are like the son I've never had" Alfred said as he went over and hugged Bruce one last time. Bruce smiled and walked out the door.


End file.
